When Does the Monster Come Out
by PassingShadow
Summary: "Did I ever think to tell you that I am a monster?" Standing in front of them was the most dangerous criminal out there. The one they had been scouting, the reason for this mission. He was also the one person Naruto had hoped to never see again. The man he once loved. Sasuke Uchiha. SasuNaru. AU. OneShot.


**Warnings**:Mature themes. Yaoi. SasuNaru.

**Summary**: Standing in front of them was the most dangerous criminal out there. The one they had been scouting and the reason for this mission. He was also the one person Naruto had hoped to never see again. The man he once loved. Sasuke Uchiha. SasuNaru. AU. OneShot.

**A/N: **Based off Kris Allen's song 'Monster'. It's amazing. Also a huge shout out to Bloomy!

**Disclaimer:** All hail Kishimoto

* * *

**When Does the Monster Come Out**

**2300 Hours**

Naruto adjusted his bullet-proof vest and pulled the gun out of its holster. This was always the worst part; the minutes before, the waiting – the stillness. It felt wrong. He glanced back at his masked team-mates. As soon as they moved, their lives would be in danger. That was how it worked, but...that didn't mean he had to like it. It certainly didn't mean he'd ever be used to it.

"_All units proceed. I repeat. All units. Proceed._"

This was it.

The six of them split into pairs and scattered around the abandoned block of warehouses. It was supposed to be a potential set up spot, to trap their target in the coming weeks, but frankly anything abandoned screamed bad idea. But who would listen to them? Even though it was pitch black, they were nowhere close to silent as they moved over the footstep crunched loudly as they took formation, spread across the abandoned yard.

Naruto moved in front of his partner, firm grip around his gun. It was his job to deal with any unwanted danger, scout out the trouble, while Kiba watched his back. They'd been together since their training days, and even now they refused point-blank to work with anyone else. He was surprised they actually made it through all of the tests – well, surprised Kiba had kept his focus long enough to not quit. Thank fucking God he hadn't.

Naruto pulled a small black machine from a leg-holster. He held in front of the metal door and the screen lit up. The heat-meter levels were low, and that took out the possibility of a person being on the other side.

Pressing his gloved fingers to his ear, Naruto spoke breathlessly into his communicator. "The room's clear. I repeat. All clear."

He waited for further instructions.

"_Understood. N4, you have permission to enter."_

Naruto tested the latch. The rust and grime made it difficult to move. Putting a little more strength into it, he pushed against the door with his shoulder as leverage. The metal whined gravely as he forced it open. The room was littered with papers and files- numerous stack upon stack. He took a few steps forward, cautious, and held his gun up. This wasn't the time to be making rookie mistakes.

He could hear Kiba shuffling at the doorway, not interfering, but just letting him know he was there. His back was turned, eyes on the outside world. This was it. He raised his left hand and signalled his friend to follow him inside.

They had a job to do.

_I wait till the moon is out  
It's just part of my game_

Naruto still couldn't believe he'd ended up working in the Special Forces Unit. He hadn't exactly been at the top of the recruit list. He'd been a nobody – a kid that jumped from one social care house to another and hated every minute of it – except when he had walked out a few weeks before he turned sixteen. Better than being kicked out. Being so self-confident, and so young, he'd thought things couldn't get any worse. At least, until the drugs and the sex – scratch that, the sex was definitely _good_. It was the strangers in his one night stands that had ruined it. Not that it should have been so surprising. A guy willing to have a quick fuck behind 'Louie's Tools and Duels' wasn't a poster-boy for commitment.

Still, Naruto didn't know what it was that got him and his sorry arse back on track – maybe it was the near death experience at eighteen – but something did. He worked wonders, started helping out at a shelter of sorts; a shelter for the forgotten of the big city. Not a person noticed him- or, at least, they hadn't till the government raided the shelter for rebels. He didn't think much of it at the time, but apparently Naruto had been a sight to see because next thing he knew, he was being recruited to some police unit thing – all hush-hush, top secret. Well, fuck them, because he wanted nothing to do with it.

That was, until Iruka got sick, and Naruto needed the cash. Hospitals weren't cheap. It was the only way he could pay back the stupid man for letting him stay at the shelter. He didn't actually think it would work out so well. He met Kiba in their training programme. They'd been roommates- that had been a laugh. With all the five o'clock daily runs, the kick boxing sessions, the cardio circuit training, the swimming survival lessons and the emergency reaction drills: he'd been given plenty of opportunities to see Kiba have his arse handed to him. He'd been beaten quite a few times himself, though. Those times hadn't been as much fun, but they'd been educational. After three years, he and Kiba passed with flying colours.

That was when the fun and games stopped. It turned out the Special Forces was a special division which focused on terrorist groups- the politically correct way of saying small rebel packs that posed a legitimate threat to the authorities. That was where they came in; they tracked the groups down and dealt with them. Sounded scary, but his team did the basic field work; scouting out the right place a few days before and setting up traps to fence them in. Form an attack plan, then let the big guns go in to finish them off. It seemed easy, but God knew how many men had gone down, even in a simple scouting mission.

Naruto moved towards the door at the back. It opened up into a corridor, another doorway right at the end. He moved towards it and listened to Kiba's footsteps following him. He had to make sure he hadn't lost his backup. The stench of mould and grease was pretty strong, despite them having the fucking masks on. They were supposed to be effective against gas attacks and bad lighting conditions, but the place stank. Shit. Naruto rubbed his arm against his nose and tried to breathe through the mouth. That was supposed to help, right?

No. Definitely did not help.

He quickly pulled out the heat-meter and checked the levels. All clear. Testing the handle, Naruto pushed against the door. It slid open with a little effort. Looking around, it seemed pretty dirty. More dust, more grime, and cobwebs everywhere.

The ground shook and lurched. Naruto was thrown across the room, his hands flew out just as he hit the floor. Shit. Sirens blasted through his ears. Plaster from the ceiling crashed onto floor. What was happening? He looked back. Kiba was pulling himself up to lean against the doorway. Even though they couldn't see each other's faces, Naruto knew Kiba was just as confused as him. The sirens blared louder, deafening, horrible. _God_ _damn it_. So much for the stealth attack.

"Status report Unit 1 and 2." He shouted into his communicator. "What's your status? Is everything okay?"

"_Unit 3, this is base. Immediate assistance required. I repeat, Unit 1 and 2 require immediate assista-_." The voice cut off and the static filled his ear. Shit, the system was down.

He turned around and moved out of the door, fast on his feet. Kiba's running footsteps followed his own. They had to go back and find everyone else.

"What happened?" Kiba asked, ducking as another piece of plaster missed his shoulder. "I thought this place was supposed to be empty?"

Naruto looked over. The black uniform was covered in drywall dust, and even the stupid mask had a crack from the fall. He had no idea, but they weren't going to get an answer unless they saw for themselves. If anything, he just wanted the rest of his team-mates safe. "I don't know, but we have to get back to the rest of them."

"It sounded like a bomb."

"Felt like one, too. Now move." Naruto growled as he pushed back past the original door- and then froze, Kiba running into his back.

_Shit_. The floor of the room was ripped apart, a huge crater dominating the middle. It looked like a hurricane on a sugar rush had run by. Naruto moved past the debris, glancing to the entrance. The door of the warehouse had been blocked by a pile of rubble- practically sealed. Shit. They were trapped with no way out. How were they supposed to help Neji's and Shikamaru's teams? They needed help themselves.

The static in his ear had died down; maybe the system was working again? Base might still be down, but he could still try to get through to someone on the back-up network. "This is Unit 3. We've been sealed in. Does anyone copy?"

"_N4, is that you?"_

Naruto sighed in relief. Looked like Shikamaru was okay. "Am I glad to hear your voice, S2. What's going on?"

"_We were running through the back when the fuse panels started going up in flames, one by one. N4, I have a feeling this wasn't an accident. You and K5 should get out._"

Something was wrong. Shikamaru never suggested fallbacks, even for just one unit. It was all or nothing. "Negative, we've been sealed in. What's the damage report on your side?"

"_Doubt I'd be of much help. My leg's stuck and I can't get through to base."_

No. Shikamaru was being evasive, and that was never a good sign. "Why can't you get help? I'm sure that's what team-mates are supposed to do."

There was a sigh heard over the intercom. "_He got bur- he didn't make it and my chances aren't looking so good. So I suggest you try and find a way out, okay?"_

"What about Unit 2? Maybe they-"

"_N4, listen to me- Unit 2 is down. I was radioing them when they were killed. It's just you and K5, okay? You get the hell out. Don't wait for back up. I saw one of the fried detonators. It was close range. Meaning whoever did this is still- Shit. Someone's here. Get out, N4. As your commanding officer I'm ordering you to get out. I'm cutting the signal so you won't be traced."_

"No!" Naruto shouted into the static. "S2, do you copy? _S2_?Damn it, Shikamaru!"

He ripped the communicator from his ear and threw it to the ground. What the hell was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to get out, knowing four of his teammates were dead? Maybe they could sit it out until back up arrived. Base must've figured out something had gone wrong by now. Except, if they did sit it out, this guy would probably find them. Shit. Naruto looked over at Kiba, who'd heard the conversation. Shit. Shit. _Shit. _No way was he letting his friend go down. They were getting out of this alive.

"Come on." He pushed Kiba's shoulder, approaching the blocked door. Their best bet was getting back out of the entrance. "Help me move some of this."

The smaller ones were easier to move, but their gloves were making it hard to pull at the larger pieces of wreckage. Naruto ripped them off and pulled again with bare hands. The gravel and dust felt rough against his skin, but he didn't care. They had to get out. Kiba had copied him in taking off the gloves, but they kept their masks on- even if it was getting a little difficult to breathe. They couldn't help it. That was rule number one. Your identity should never be compromised. They worked for so long and were so busy trying to clear the door, they'd forgotten to watch their backs.

"Looks like you could you a little help."

Naruto spun round at the sound of the voice. He moved himself in front of Kiba without even thinking about it. Standing by the back door was a tall man. With the shitty lighting it was hard to see who it was – until they took a step forward. Oh... _shit_. Naruto knew who that was and that didn't make their situation any better.

Standing in front of them was the most dangerous criminal out there. The one they had been scouting, the reason for this mission. He was also the one person Naruto had hoped to never see again. The man he once loved.

Sasuke Uchiha.

_This is a cautionary cry to you  
Before you figure out what I've been turned into_

_Just close your eyes and try to think it over_  
_You realize I'm not the man you know._  
_I hypnotize ya_  
_I paralyze ya_  
_Go on and scream 'cause nobody's gonna find ya_

"Just stop _right there_." Kiba grunted as he raised his gun. He moved away from Naruto's protection and towards Sasuke. "You've committed a federal crime."

Sasuke looked unimpressed. It was good to see that some things never change; he still had that stupid hair-do. Good to know that all these years later, prissy pants still spent time on his appearance- you know, in between trying to take down the fucking government. He was dressed in all black, probably to help him blend into the shadows. This was bad, though. Sasuke was a take-no-prisoners kind of guy. They were pretty much dead, unless Sasuke realised who he was. Except Naruto didn't know how Sasuke would react to that. Not with him a criminal and Naruto working in Special Forces. Above all, he had to get Kiba out asap.

Still, it was a miracle he'd been smart enough to keep his mask on. Thank fuck he had. Because the way those black eyes were staring the two of them down, it proved Sasuke had no idea who they were.

"So, what are you officers doing here, at this time of night?" His tone was conversational, but you'd have to be stupid to miss the threat underneath it. "You get lost?"

Kiba kept his gun trained on Sasuke. "Why should it matter? It's not like anyone was supposed to be here. This place is abandoned."

"That's true." He tilted his head causing his fringe to fall over the corner of his lip. "But then again, I've been known to wander around these parts. Surely, you weren't looking for _me_?"

Kiba took a step forward before Naruto could stop him. Sasuke moved and Kiba fired. Except he missed and the bastard ducked. The two started a tousle and Kiba's gun was knocked aside. Naruto tried to jump in and pull Kiba out- but an elbow threw him back. He was slammed against the rubble and collapsed onto the floor in pain. He looked up quickly. Shit. Kiba was on the floor and wasn't moving. Please, don't be dead. Don't be dead. No, wait- he was breathing. Very faintly; but breathing. Just unconscious, which was better, but Sasuke was looming over him.

A gun rose.

"_Stop_!"

Fuck. Naruto hadn't even realised he'd shouted or thrown his hand out to protect his friend. He watched as Sasuke turned his way, staring hard. Naruto could practically see the wheels turning behind that pretty face, putting his voice to his face. The realisation came over him and Naruto tried not to shrink back. This was going to be bad.

"Naruto?"

He took a deep breath. It was too late: the secret was out. He pushed himself up off the floor and slipped his fingers under the tough material of his mask, pulling it off his face.

Sasuke was suddenly halfway across the room. No wonder he'd been able to creep up on them so easily. The man practically glided across the floor soundlessly. He came towards Naruto without saying a word, just staring. He stopped a few inches away. They were a hair's width from one another. Their breath mingling. Naruto stared up at him reluctantly. He had never felt so short before, but this was Sasuke. The man who always made him feel things he didn't normally feel. Shit. He couldn't even help but think about the last time they'd been this... _intimate_.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Sasuke's tone was scolding and at once disbelieving.

"_That's_ the first thing you want to say?" Naruto scoffed, "and shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?"

"This is something I have to do." Sasuke slid his fingers through Naruto's hair, and it took all his strength to stay absolutely still. He couldn't bat an eyelid. "I know you don't understand it, and that's all right. Not many people do, but I don't get why you-"

Naruto brought his knee up sharply, lips curling into a smirk when he heard the groan that followed. He'd wanted to do that for years. Ducking out of Sasuke's way, he lurched towards Kiba. He reached for the gun lying on the ground and turned to face a recovered Sasuke. "Don't move."

Sasuke didn't look at all pissed about being kneed in the groin. His expression was as neutral as ever, black eyes devoid of any emotion. "You're not going to shoot me."

"I won't." He saw the corner of Sasuke's lip turn up smugly. "_If_ you walk away."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"Don't push me." Naruto ground out. He chanced a glance at Kiba, and then turned his attention back to Sasuke. "You took down my team. I'm not letting you hurt him too. So, please- walk away. And we never have to see each other again. We can move on from this. I won't even mention your name back at base, okay?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't have time for this."

"So go," Naruto urged him, gesturing to the door with the gun, "just go."

That earned him a strange look. Kiba groaned from behind him. Naruto turned his eyes to his friend, dropping his gun to his side. Suddenly, there was a god awful pain in his leg. He gasped. Unsteady on his feet. Shit. What was that? Looking down, he saw a needle buried in his thigh.

He fired his gun. Or at least, he _tried_ to, but his fingers were sluggish and unresponsive. Naruto frowned as he concentrated on his grip, but he couldn't stop the gun falling to the floor. What? Everything was suddenly way too bright and he couldn't cover his eyes fast enough. What had Sasuke done? He tried to reach down and pull the syringe out, but his fingers were blurry. Naruto didn't recall having seven fingers.

"Shhh," Sasuke whispered soothingly, "it's okay."

Naruto glanced up as best as he could. The man was a black smudge against white. Nothing more. Shit. He couldn't see. He tried to step back, but his legs were like jelly. He tumbled, hitting the floor with an ugly smack. Naruto tried to get up, to blink away the blurry mess, but he couldn't work his own body. "Ssssta 'way –"

He tried to crawl away, to do anything, really- but couldn't. Naruto could feel his eyes become heavy. His limbs protested at even the slightest of movements. No, no, he had to stay awake. He had to protect Kiba. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt nothing else.

_So listen close I got a dirty little secret  
The kind that takes away the air you try to breathe in  
You won't believe it  
Until you feel it  
_

Naruto hated waking up from a drug-induced sleep. He'd learned that from the initial testing back during his training. They had tried to help him build a resistance to a broad range of anaesthetics, but it always left him with a headache that stopped him from functioning for hours. In the end they just gave up. He practically hated any form of morphine. Besides he didn't need to open his eyes to make sense of his situation.

The soft _whoosh _of the air conditioner was subtle, but not silent – he was somewhere indoors. That and the air had a slight hint of cinnamon and musk, so _very_ Sasuke. Naruto had had dreams about that scent. He shifted and felt something soft under his back. In fact, he could feel the softness under his arms, his chest and even between his toes. That definitely meant two things. First, he was _only_ wearing his boxer shorts and secondly, that he was in a bed. Sasuke's bed.

That brought back memories.

Oh, yeah. Had he mentioned he'd slept with the most elusive criminal out there? Crazy, hot and uncontrollable sex that would leave most people uncomfortable. It wasn't really something he could bring up in conversation. But then again, it had ended as quickly as it had started.

It was when he'd first started working some shifts at the shelter. Iruka had brought in an injured and unconscious young man. One look and Naruto was smitten – pale skin, dark hair and a body that any man would die for. Sasuke needed few days to fight the fever– a wound from his early days of fighting the establishment, but Naruto hadn't known that at the time. But Sasuke woke up eventually. He'd been pretty surly as first. Not really much of a talker. Prissy little fucker just stayed in bed and away from everyone else. He even had the nerve to bitch at Naruto when he asked about his injuries. They'd stayed away from each other. Until that one night Naruto's midnight callers had snuck in. He'd been on the table with a tongue in his mouth and a dick shoved up his arse when Sasuke walked in.

Things changed after that. Sasuke came to get his own breakfast that morning. He struck up conversation with Naruto every now and then. And it turned out they had a lot in common; they had both grown up in pretty shitty social care homes, they had both struggled on the streets for a while, and they both wanted to change the system. He'd seemed normal, even rather charming and charismatic. One day Naruto had been walking to his room and next thing he knew he was being pushed up against a wall and Sasuke kissing him so hard he couldn't breathe. Things escalated quickly from that. Sasuke found out about his midnight callers and as it turned out he didn't like to share. He wasted no time in showing Naruto just whose bed he should spend the night in.

Four Weeks. That's how long it lasted. How long Naruto spent in bliss with the one boy who made it all better. Who stopped him ever wanting sex from anyone else. He taught Naruto how fix wounds and how to defend himself in a fight. He helped around the shelter, talking about how he was going to change the way things were run. It was strange how everyone referred to Sasuke as a lowly murderer. And he _was_. God, Naruto wasn't defending him. But no one had seen _that_ Sasuke. The Sasuke who had ambition in his eyes, the Sasuke that could crack a grin and take Naruto's breath away.

His wake up call came when the police had raided the shelter for rebels. They had been looking for Sasuke. When they came through those walls, Naruto had been terrified. He tried to get everyone out and realised Sasuke was back inside. That was when he saw it. A Sasuke that absolutely _terrified_ him. Naruto saw him shoot a soldier in between the eyes without even a glimpse of remorse. He'd kill without a second thought. It was like he was a different person. His eyes had almost seemed a crimson red. Or maybe Naruto was seeing the blood. He screamed at Sasuke to stop and reached for the gun, but he got punched for that – in the goddamn _face_. So Naruto fought. Wrestled the gun out of Sasuke's hands; who by that point realised he needed to get out before more reinforcements arrived.

Then everything else happened- Iruka got sick and Naruto joined up for Special Forces. He passed his tests and moved on with his life. Except when he was given his first scouting case, he caught a glimpse at the target and saw it was Sasuke. He shouldn't have been so surprised. And of course, he didn't tell anyone. How was he supposed to explain to his bosses that the terrorist that no one could seem to catch was in fact his 'almost ex-boyfriend-but-kind-of-fuck-buddy'? So instead he kept his head low and tried to avoid any case that involved the name Sasuke Uchiha. That policy had worked pretty well. At least until now.

_Did I ever think to tell you that I am a monster?  
You have never seen this side of me_

Naruto blinked a few times and opened his eyes. Not exactly the best thing, thinking about all that now. The room was dark because the curtains on the right side of the room had been drawn. Cautiously, he lifted his head. When he could do it without being hit by an intense wave of dizziness, he pulled himself up and leant against the headboard. Slowly, he lifted the covers up and glanced down. He was right about not wearing anything but his boxer briefs. He noticed his thigh had been wrapped in gauze. It was a little swollen but nothing unbearable. Other than he seemed okay.

Even in the poor lighting he could make out a furnished bedroom. Naruto noticed on his bedside table there was a glass and a tablet. Probably a painkiller. Besides even if it were a drug, what was it going to do? If Sasuke wanted Naruto dead, he'd have done that in the warehouse. He reached out for the pill and froze. There was something on his wrist. It was thin, and not too heavy, but it was noticeable. He couldn't deal with this now. Naruto picked up the pill, placed it in his mouth and gulped down the water. He kind of wished for more. Gaining a bit more focus, he pulled his feet out of the covers and placed them flat on the floor.

He sat there for a few minutes. Just breathing. Mustering a bit of strength, he pulled himself up and stood. The headache was there but no wooziness. That was good. Naruto stepped towards the curtains and pulled them aside. Light shone right into his eyes, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Naruto turned away and tried to readjust his vision.

Man, this place looked a lot more expensive. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Now what? Naruto glanced down at the thin black cuff on his wrist. It had a square silver panel on it. Next to the panel was the weight of it like there was some sort of wiring underneath it. Wait a minute. It was one of those arrest cuffs. The ones that only let you into certain rooms- you placed the cuff on a panel at the door and if you were allowed, it would let you through. If not, you got a nasty little shock.

Naruto noticed two doors. The bathroom door would most likely be the smaller one, he guessed. He walked towards it and sure enough, there was a small silver panel placed on the wall.

"Fucking _bastard_." He hissed.

"Well I don't know. My parents died before I got the chance to ask." Sasuke said from somewhere behind him. "But you knew that."

Naruto slowly turned around. Sasuke was standing in front of the other door, dressed in his dark tones and with his arms folded. Despite the flippant tone those dark eyes were staring at him, assessing him. Naruto leant back against the door and mimicked Sasuke's posture. Neither of them said a word. A few minutes passed until Naruto caved.

"What are you doing?"

"Standing."

"Ha- _ha._" He walked up to Sasuke, unperturbed by his lack of clothing. "Where's Kiba?"

"Your friend? Well, he's not here." Sasuke's lips formed a condescending smile. "Any other stupid questions you'd like to get out of the way? Where am I? What do you want? Why are you doin-"

Naruto enjoyed hearing the sound of his fist hitting Sasuke's cheek. Oh God, that was great. He brought his fist forward again but Sasuke ducked out of the way and grabbed his arm. A sharp pull and he was twisted around. His back against a chest. He slammed his foot down, but Sasuke moved out of the way. They both struggled against each other for a few minutes till Naruto wore himself out. His head was still hurting a bit from the drug in his system. They slid down until they were sitting on the floor. Sasuke let go of his hand and he pulled it in front of him. They stayed there, Naruto leaning against Sasuke's chest, wrapped in his arms. It was familiar, and yet so different.

"I missed you." Sasuke whispered, lips pressed against his shoulder. The tip of the bastard's fringe was tickling his neck. "You have no idea just how much I missed you."

"Sasuke," Naruto stared at the pale hand gently tracing circles against his hip. He could feel the frustration inside him rising. His voice was neutral. "Sasuke, you're one of the most wanted people in the fucking country. How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"Hn." A bite at his shoulder momentarily distracted him. "I don't see how that is relevant to _this_."

Another hand slid between his legs and Naruto jerked. _Shit_. It'd been so long. He tried to move away but Sasuke's grip was unrelenting. He was pulled back even harder against Sasuke, feeling something grinding into him. Here was his chance to have the most incredible sex ever. Naruto bit his lip. He just didn't know which Sasuke would be there tomorrow when he woke up.

"I can't." Naruto leaned back to look up at the other man. "Don't you get it? I _can't_ ignore-"

Sasuke had thrown him off his lap. It took a moment to realise what had happened and before he could recover, his arm was grabbed again as Sasuke pulled him towards the bed. Naruto found himself being shoved onto it with a little more force than necessary. He tried to shout and push the other man off, only to have that strong body hold him down.

Suddenly, Sasuke was there. On top of him, staring down with those eyes filled with endless emotion, each overlapping the other – lust, anger, tenderness and _need_. Naruto felt a hand settled over his throat, gentle but firm. "It's my turn now." Sasuke came in closer, his breath fanning over Naruto's face. "You're acting like _them_. Those people, the ones who sit on top and make life hell for everyone else. Don't you remember telling me about that one foster house, the one that didn't feed you for days because the man in charge had used the money for alcohol?"

Naruto winced at the memory. That had been a bad time.

Sasuke continued. "You told me when you were seventeen a bitch mugged you on the street. When you went to the police, they laughed because you were living in the slums and weren't considered worthy of police _resources_." Sasuke spat the word out. He moved his hands to cradle Naruto's face. "When I told you I wanted to change things, I wasn't lying. The only reason I'm called a criminal is because I'm a threat to their twisted ideals. I'm trying to help people. Not hurt them. You're an idiot if you think I'd hurt you."

"I..."Naruto started, but cut himself short. He didn't know what to say. This was _his _Sasuke. There it was, his persuasive and charming way of winning an argument. Of getting people to see his way- and it really did seem so simple when it was said like that. "Sasuke-"

"You think I'm this monster, don't you?" Sasuke whispered as he bent down and pressed his lips against Naruto's. "I'm _never_ a monster when I'm with you."

This time when Sasuke ground his hips roughly against his own, he did nothing.

_If your love is blind I guess that's why you didn't see it_

_This_ right now brought back memories. Good memories, of when he'd been happy. Sasuke was kissing him like that, all emotion and need. Naruto felt the warm tongue slide over the roof of his mouth, then curling around his own tongue and he pulled. _Fucking. Hell. _It swept over his molars and their teeth _clinked_ against each other as they kissed.

Sasuke pulled back and Naruto breathed. He could feel like saliva on his chin but couldn't be bothered to wipe it off. He stared up as the other worked to get rid of his clothes. He watched as Sasuke came back down, running his fingers all over his body. He shivered as they moved over him. His shoulders, his chest, over his nipples – that got a moan out of him – and down to his ribs. Naruto had barely realised his breathing had quickened, and then two fingers pushed themselves into his mouth and pressed down against his tongue.

"Nngh." He jerked as Sasuke continued to move his hips slowly against his own. He could feel that familiar heat simmer in the base of his stomach. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and slid further down. Naruto felt something wet over his crotch. "What-" Oh God, Sasuke was biting his boxer briefs. It made him all kinds of hard. When he felt the lips pull away, his hips moved up on their own. He needed more. Finger's traced the edge of his waistband. They tugged and pulled, inching the cloth down bit by bit. Naruto jerked his hips up to try and speed up the process. He heard a little laugh. Sasuke slid them down and off. He then slid his hand to the back of Naruto's thigh and pushed it up. The blond knew what he was doing, so he shifted his other leg to create some room.

Fingers pushed into Naruto. They formed a steady rhythm at first, but then switched at random between slow and fast. Naruto threw his head to the side and bit his lip. This was torture. Sasuke knew exactly where his prostrate was but was avoiding it, drawing out his orgasm. Shit. "_Please_."

"See, I told you I wouldn't hurt you." Naruto was suddenly pulled into a kiss as the fingers pulled out. He brushed their hardened lengths together, laughing into Naruto's mouth when the he hissed at the sensation. Then Sasuke pushed into him and kissed him hard. Naruto knew his lips were probably all red and swollen. But he was lost. Lost in this moment. This was something that was safe ground between him and Sasuke. Something they never had to think over.

Naruto gasped as he felt the faintest touch drifting down his thigh, it curved into a grip. A bruising hold and Sasuke slammed into him, again and again. He groaned and threw his head back, fingers digging into his pale back.

Sex with Sasuke wasn't tender. It wasn't about love and affection. That was a misconception brought about by romance novels. God, no. Sex was rough. It was _supposed_ to hurt and leave you aching the next morning. But that was the thing. It was supposed to feel all that and more. It was rough and raw but it made you so hot with need that you'd go crazy. So buzzed with a pleasure that it would seep into your bones and you couldn't help but scream.

Sasuke rolled his hips and that just drove him insane. Naruto's breath hitched. He pushed his fingers through ebony hair. It was soft, but sleeked with sweat. They were both pretty sweaty right now. Their chests stuck every time they slammed against each other. He needed release. He was on the edge. Naruto rolled his hips to match Sasuke's movements. And as though he'd read his mind, Sasuke brought one his hand down and stroked his cock. Yes. Naruto nodded. Yes, just like that.

Naruto heard a grunt, and realised Sasuke was close. The force he was using was already giving his spine a hard time. Then that almighty spot was hit and Naruto all but roared out in bliss. He could feel himself unconsciously clenching around Sasuke and felt a harsh bite on his shoulder. That would leave a mark. There was a sudden burst of semen inside him and weight falling on top on him.

They lay there, still connected, neither saying a word. Sasuke's breath blew over his ear and hair. Naruto felt an arm slide around his torso, holding him. Their legs tangled together and their chests stuck with sweat. The sheets were uncomfortable and sticky. Slowly, Naruto reached out and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Didn't that feel good?" Sasuke's voice was quiet. "Didn't you miss that?"

Naruto looked up to the ceiling and nodded.

The grip around his stomach tightened just a bit. "I told you –"

"I can't stay here, Sasuke." He whispered. "I have to go back. My boss is probably looking for me."

"No, he's not." Came the short reply.

That got his attention. Naruto slowly turned to look at the pale man. Those dark eyes were staring back him. There it was, the slight shift in the way he'd spoken. "Sasuke, what did you do?"

"I had to make them think you were gone. I put your uniform on a safety dummy that had been stashed in some closet."

Naruto shook his head. "You know that's not going to work."

"I set the place on fire. They'll never be able to tell the difference. The flames probably fried everything in there to ash."

"Oh my God." He stared. There it was. That passive face- Sasuke hadn't even flinched while talking. He'd just set a whole block of buildings on fire like it was some fucking Sunday barbecue. Wait. "What about my teammate, Kiba? He was still inside. Sasuke, I _asked_ you not to hurt him."

"Shh." Fingers rubbed soothing circles into his hips. "He's alive. Made it look like you'd pushed him out and gotten stuck in the rubble. He's safe. I promise."

Sasuke nudged himself closer and kissed his cheek. The movement caused Naruto to stiffen, considering his still had a dick shoved up his arse. Sasuke gave him a small smile. "You're a dobe if you'd think I'd make you unhappy."

And Naruto knew believed him. In some strange way, Sasuke's moral compass was so fucked up that he honestly did think he'd done anything wrong. He wasn't sure how to get through to him. To make him see what he'd done.

"Sasuke."

Naruto was suddenly empty as Sasuke shifted and pulled out of him. He felt himself being spooned against Sasuke, his back to the other's chest.

"Since when did you talk so much after sex? Shut up." His tone was light and teasing, but Naruto couldn't mistake the way pale arms were holding him. In a cage.

That's when he knew he wasn't going to be able to leave.

_Maybe I should wear a warning that says that there's danger  
If you ever get too close to me_

_Did I ever think to tell you that I am a monster?__  
_


End file.
